Alternate Chuunin Exam
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: What if Anko decided to change the teams? With Naruto together with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari. As they proceed through the forest, the kunoichis fell in love with Naruto. Looks like he's gonna have his very own Harem. NaruHarem. OC characters
1. Prologue

Hey! Whats up! Well, it looks like I'm gonna make my first Harem fic. And... well, to tell you the truth, I'm not good at making Harem romance. So, I may have some mistakes. And one more thing, as so you know, the fic will have OCs. Some of them will be the good guys, while the others are the bad guys. Well, enjoy my latest fic!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon Thought'**_

**Jutsu name**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the OCs.

**Prologue:**

**An altenative way to the Forest of Death**

Konohagakure...

A village hidden in the leaves.This is where well known ninjas are. Konoha is where an exam called the chuunin exam is withheld here. Genins from every villages were sent here to take on the exam, whenever there's life... or death. Only one group of kids can take it on. Their skills are far surpassed than the others. A group of genins called the Rookie 9. Uzumaki Naruto and his friends took the chuunin exam. They have passed the first test of the exam and got ready for the next. The second test is the Forest of Death, the training area number 44. Their goal of this test is to have both the heaven scroll and the earth scroll, in order to proceed to the third and final test.

But... what if Anko, the proctor of the second test, decided to switch all the teams in a different position? This is where it all began...

Outside of the Forest of Death, Naruto and the rest of the Rookie 9 and the other teams are standing in front of the area, with Anko looking at the teams.

"Alright, this is where you'll start your second test. The training area number 44, also known as The Forest of Death." said Anko to the teams. "Here is your objectif, each of the team will have one scroll, the heaven scroll or the earth scroll. You have to steal the opposite of the scroll you have from another team. That way, once you have both of them, you'll be headed to the tower to rest a little. This is a test of survival and courage. You better stay alive."

"Alright! Now that's the kind of thing I'm waiting for!" shouted Naruto, the number one knucklehead ninja. He had been waiting for a dangerous task for a few weeks. All the missions he had were ridiculous. He had to complete the missions.

"Naruto, would you just shut up!? This isn't a game, you know!" yelled Sakura, the cherry blossom, a Sasuke fangirl and Naruto's girl of his dream. She is the most intelligent ninja of the village, because of all the knowledge she had. She's, well, a fangirl of the emo king, Uchiha Sasuke, which she thought that he's in love with her. But unfortunately for her, he hates her and the rest of his fangirls.

"Alright, everyone. Please step in front of the table where you get your scroll. But first..." said Anko. She smiled devilly. "... I decided to switch all the teams in a different position!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" yelled all the teams.

"That's right. The test is also all about working with a new team. I'm sorry, but I have to seperate you from your teammates."

"What?! That's not fair at all!" shouted Sakura. _'That means that I won't be working together with Sasuke-kun anymore.'_

**"CHA!!! No fair!!!" **shouted Sakura's inner self. This Sakura is the evil and perverted version of the Sakura outside. No one knows how Sakura got two spirits inside of her.

"In order to do that, one of the chuunins have all the name of the genins who have passed the first test in the box." Anko said as she pick up a box from the table. "And also, each team will have a number of 3, 4, 5 or 6 genins. You'll be lucky if you're on a team with more genins." She pick up another box from another table. "Alright, let's start..." She put her hand in the box where the numbers are. She pulled out and said the number she had pick. "The first team will have 4 genins. The genins are..." She land her hand in the box of the names of the genins. She pulled out four. "Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Shiba Kazuka and Suimo Shiro."

"Great, I'm in a team with Kiba and the other two that I don't know." said Shikamaru, the lazy and smart genin of the academy. The people thought that Shikamaru is just a weak genin. But inside, he's more of a strategist.

"Hm... With Shikamaru and the other two, huh? That's awesome! I think I'm on a team of strong genins!" said Kiba, an Inuzuka boy. He has a great teamworkship with Akamaru, his dog. They were almost inseperable.

"Hm... This is gonna be fun." said Shiba Kazuka, a red head kunoichi of Kirigakure. She has a pair of blue sky eyes. She wore a blue shirt with a black jacket over it and red pants. Her head is tied into a ponytail on the back. Her forehead protector in around her hips.

"... Interesting..." said Suimo Shiro, a blue hair shinobi of Konoha. He has black eyes. He wore a black, long sleeves shirt and white pants. His crest is on the back of his shirt, a circle with an X in it. His forehead protector is on his forehead, like most of them. He is much of a silent type, but not like Aburame Shino, the silent genin of the Rookie 9.

"Ok, next team..." said Anko. Let's skip the other teams and start going on the team you all been waiting for a couple of lines. "... The next team will have..." She pick out a number from the box and said, "... six genins. Those genins are..." She pick out six names and said, "... Haruno Sakura..." Sakura noticed her name. "... Yamanaka Ino..."

_'WHAT?! INO?! Oh no, I'm on a team with Ino!' _Sakura thought.

_'Great! I'm on a team with forehead girl! This is so unfair!' _thought Ino, another Sasuke fangirl. She is the same as Sakura, except for their rivalry. Their rivalry started as they find out that they love the same person they have falling in love with.

"... Hyuuga Hinata..." Anko said the next person.

"Huh?" said Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. She is a shy kunoichi, because when she sees Naruto for the first time, she fell in love with him. She had a crush on him for many years. Although, due to her shyness, she is unwilling to tell Naruto her feelings.

"... Tenten..." Anko said the next.

"Hmm... looks about right." said Tenten, the weapon mistress. Not much to say about her, but she's an expert of weapons.

"... Temari..."

"Hmph. This is a waste." said Temari, a fan girl of the sand and the brother of the container of the Jinchuuriki. She is a specialist of a fan. She can control the wind with her enormous fan on her back.

"... and last, but not least..." Anko is about to say the last name of the six genins.

_'Please, let it be Sasuke-kun. I want to be with him.' _thought both Sakura and Ino, hoping that their crush will be on their team.

"... Uzumaki Naruto."

"WHAT?!?!?!" the fangirls shouted.

"Huh? I'm on a team... with Sakura-chan... and no Sasuke-teme?" said Naruto before cheering. "YEAH!!! ALRIGHT!!!"

_'No way! I'm with Naruto AGAIN?! Dammit!' _Sakura thought.

_'Oh no! I'm with Naruto! This is the worst thing ever!" _Ino thought.

_'I'm with... Naruto-kun?' _Hinata thought as she blushed.

"Ok, on with the next team." Anko said as she pick up a number. "The next team will have 3 genins. The names of these genins are..." She pick up three names from the box and said, "... Yukuza Ichigo, Suji Kaname and Obojo Aizen."

"YOOHOO! I'm with Kaname-chan again! I'm so lucky!" shouted Yukuza Ichigo, a black hair genin of Konoha. He has a pair of black eyes. He wore a white shirt with a blue jacket over it and blue pants. He has a katana on the back of his hips and his forehead protector is on his forehead, like the rest. He seems to be a rookie from last year, along with the kunoichi, Kaname.

"Shut up, idiot! Or else, I'll hit you across the head." said Suji Kaname, blue hair genin of Konoha. She has a pair of green emerald eyes. She wore a green dress, blue shorts and a pair of arm warms up. She has a couple of short katanas on her back, with the handling on the opposite side from each other, two scrolls on her left leg and her forehead protector is on the left sleeve of her dress. Like I said, she's a rookie from last year, along with Ichigo. For some reason, she hates him, just like Sakura, as she hates Naruto.

"Sorry, Kaname-chan." Ichigo apologized.

"Ichigo and Kaname, huh? Well, this is gonna be interesting." said Obojo Aizen, a red head genin from Suna. He has bright yellow eyes. He wore white shorts, pale brown shirt and some kind of white ribbons all over him, around the left shoulder to the right hip. He has a fan on the left side of his shorts and a katana on his left hip. His forehead protector is attached to one of the ribbons.

"Well, it looks like it's the last of it. So everyone, please meet up with the people you're in. You have ten minutes to do so." said Anko to the participents.

As the ten minutes comence, Naruto ran toward Sakura. "Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned slowly at Naruto, giving him an annoyed look. "What do you want, Naruto?"

"He he! Well, it looks like where together again. It's a good thing Sasuke-teme isn't here!" he said as he place his arms on the back of his head.

"For me, it's not. With no Sasuke-kun with me, everything will not be so good."

"Come on, what good will Sasuke do to us?"

"Shut up! You don't understand how I feel!" she yelled. In result, Naruto backs away a little from Sakura. Then, both of them notice someone besides them. They turned their heads and see Ichigo, whoms they do not know.

"Hey there." greeted Ichigo.

"Uhh... Hey." Sakura greeted also.

"What's up." said Naruto.

Ichigo turned his attention to Sakura before saying, "You are Haruno Sakura, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sakura asked.

Just then, he kneed down and place his hand to hers, somewhat doing something loyal. "What a lovely surprise. I heard everything about you, Haruno Sakura-chan. I heard that you're the smartest genin of the academy. I have never thought that I met you here."

"What?" Sakura blushed.

"You are fantastic. I am sure that you'll pass the chuunin exam, with that talent of yours."

While Ichigo is flirting with Sakura, Naruto is a little jealous of him. _'WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING WITH MY SAKURA-CHAN?!?!?!'_ he screamly thought.

"This long, pink hair. Those beautiful emerald eyes. You are perfect to be anyone's wife."

"You... you think?" she said, while blushing hard.

"Yes. And also, you'll be perfect as my-" Before he could finish, someone hit him on the head. "Ow!"

"What're you doing, you idiot!? There's no time to be flirting with someone!" said the person who hit Ichigo. Naruto and Sakura lift there heads and sees Kaname, with a very angry expression.

"Kaname-chan, do you have to do that? Don't tell me that you don't like me flirting with someone else other than you. I thought you didn't like me."

"I still do! Now come on! We have to meet up with that Obojo Aizen kid." she said as she left.

Ichigo sighed. "Why is this happening?" He stood up. "Anyway, I should drop out the loyal thing." He laughed. As he laughed, the genins of Team 7 looked at him strangely. Seeing this, he coughed. "The name is Yukuza Ichigo. I'm a genin from last year, a rookie."

"A rookie from last year?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. But I'm a lowly genin, a deadlast. I got the lowest score in the academy. And, sorry I flirt with your girlfriend, man."

"G-g-girlfriend?" Naruto studdered as he blushed.

"WHAT?! GIRLFRIEND?!" yelled Sakura angrily.

"What? Does that mean that you two aren't BF and GF?" asked Ichigo.

"HELL NO!!! Why would I be together with a deadlast, anyway?!"

"Huh? You're a deadlast too?" asked Ichigo to Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"I see. Anyway, are you in love with someone else?" asked Ichigo to Sakura.

"Of course! I'm in love with the most hot, smart, awesome, handsome shinobi of the village." Sakura said as she sighed dreamly.

"Is it that Uchiha kid? Uchiha Sasuke?"

"How did you know?" Sakura blushed.

"Well, for starters, every kunoichis fell in love with him."

"Oh..."

As they talked, Ino came. She doesn't seem to be happy. "Dammit. Why am I with forehead and that deadlast? And who's that kid? Why is he here?" she muttered. Naruto, Sakura and Ichigo noticed Ino. Ino smiled at them a little enthousiastically. "Hey there, forehead."

"Ino-pig." said Sakura.

"So, we're together now. Which means, we should give ourselves to know each other."

"Yeah. Why don't we talk about "GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!!!!""

"YOUR Sasuke-kun? He's MINE! And you're not gonna steal his heart from me!"

As the kunoichis arguered, Ichigo sweatdropped. "Does... that happens everytime?" he asked Naruto.

"Yep."

"Well, I better go. I need to join up with Kaname-chan and that Obojo guy. See ya!" he waved before running after his teammate.

"This... is weird." Naruto said.

The kunoichis continued to argue with each other, with Naruto watching the scene. Naruto didn't notice that someone is sneaking behind him. The person said, "Umm... H-hi, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata in front of him. "Oh! Hey, Hinata. How is it going?" he asked.

"Fine, I g-guess." She turned her attention at the still-arguering kunoichis. "Are they... f-fighting again?"

"Yep, over that Sasuke-teme."

"N-Naruto-kun, have you h-heard that Sasuke-san is w-with two mysterious s-sound nins?"

"Yeah. And I'm glad that I'm not with him. He's just a bastard who doesn't care about everything."

"Y-yes."

The kunoichis continued to argue, while calling each other names, like, forehead, pig, ugly, demon, stupid, whore. Until someone shouted at them. "Hey! Would you two stop fighting? You're giving me a head ache." They stopped and turned to see Tenten and Temari walking towards them. "Man, will you ever stop fighting? This is just to annoying." said Tenten.

"Who're you asking?! You're just an ugly girl who can't fight with bare hands!" yelled Ino.

"What did you just say?" Tenten's vein pops on her forehead.

It took Sakura a few seconds to know who Tenten is. "Are you... Lee's teammate?" she asked.

"Why yes. And you must be the girl who Lee fell in love with. Haruno Sakura, right?"

"Yes. Although, I'm not too comfortable with him crawling to me."

"Well, I'm sure that he'll stop doing that for a while." Tenten laughed. Sakura laughed too, as well as Ino.

However, Temari wasn't too happy to be on a team with weak genins. "That damn proctor. Why did she decided to change the teams? I hate this. I even hate those genins. They're not even look strong." she muttered.

As the team talked about something, like, what did they do on their missions, Anko have announced something. "Alright, everyone! The ten minutes break are over. Now, step in the line to get your scroll."

"Well, I'll go get it. You guys stay here." Tenten said as she goes to the line for the scroll.

A couple of minutes later, Tenten came back with a black scroll. "I got it, guys. We have the earth scroll. So we need to steal the heaven scroll from the other team."

"Alright! Let's get it on!" shouted Naruto.

"This isn't a field trip, Naruto." said Ino coldly.

"Hmph! Yeah, well, at least Sakura is alot hotter than you!"

"What did you say!? I have an even hotter body than forehead girl, so just stay out of it!"

"Guys, calm down. What's more important is that we find the heaven scroll. All that is even more important is our teamworkship. We have to work together, everyone. If we don't, we'll fail the exam. Got it?" said Tenten to the team. They nodded. "Good. Now let's go. Let's find our gate." Naruto and his team full of kunoichis are headed to the gate, where they should start their second test.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and his team have now a scroll. "It is a heaven scroll. That means, we have to find the earth scroll." said Aizen.

"Ok. Finding the earth scroll it is." said Kaname before turning to Ichigo with an angry look. "You better not mess it all up, like last time!"

"Yeah, I know." said Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and his teammates from the sound got the heaven scroll. As they are about to go to their gates, Sasuke asked the sound nins. "Tell me, what is your intention on participating the chuunin exam? Shouldn't you wait before taking it on?"

"No. We already know that we're strong enough to took it on." said the shinobi. He has long, black hair, with a ponytail tied to the back. He also has shadow, pale eyes. He wore a scarf with black and grey color, grey coat and pants. His forehead protector is on the chest.

"Well then, we should get going." Sasuke said as he goes off, leaving the two sound ninjas here.

As he left, the kunoichi start talking with the shinobi. "Isn't it about time to search for the container of the Jinchuuriki of Konoha? Shouldn't we ditch the Uchiha and search for the brat?" The kunoichi has long, brown hair with a hat on. She also has shadow, pale eyes. She wore the same scarf as the shinobi. She also wore a grey dress and black pants.

"No. Orochimaru-sama needs Sasuke. He needs him to transfer his soul into him. That way, Orochimaru-sama will be the most strongest man of the world. And also, don't worry about the brat. Once we succeed on obtaining the earth scroll, we'll leave the Uchiha and find the Kyuubi brat. Orochimaru also wants Kyuubi, in order to destroy the Akatsuki... and Konoha."

Meanwhile, Naruto and his team are in front of the gate to the Forest of Death. Naruto is pretty excited. He always in for a dangerous task. "Alright! Bring it on!" he shouted.

At the same time, Ichigo and the team are in front of another gate. Ichigo has alot of confidence in him. He's not gonna make the same mistakes as last time. "Here I go. Yukuza Ichigo is back, Forest of Death!" he said.

With the time passed, Anko shouted, "Ok! The test starts... now!"

**End of prologue**

Well, that's the first chapter. I hope the fic interests you. I'll be making another chapter for a few days... but if I post another chapter on my other stories.

Well, you guys all noticed the OCs names. And... I don't know what those names mean. So, I just make up a little. I also got some of these names in another series. If anyone knows what those names means, then tell me on your review or just PM me.

And one more thing, the OCs, Ichigo and Kaname, will be the main OCs of the story, while the two sound nins are the main OC bad guys.

Ja ne! And review Kudasai!


	2. Chapter 1

Well, it looks like everyone enjoyed it. So I'm gonna make another chapter for you guys! And thanks for telling me the names. I'll stick with the "Protector of one" name. Because it's alot mainlier and the name "Strawberry" sounds like a girl's name. Well, enjoy!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon Thought'**_

**Jutsu name**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the OCs

**Chapter 1:**

**A forest filled with ambushes**

The second test is starting. All the teams have entered the forest and proceeded with caution. As they all well known that the forest is filled with death traps. Anko is sitting on the table, eating her favorite meal. As she's about to take another bite, she heard a scream, coming from the forest.

"Hm hm... It's already started. They should have been very careful." she chuckeld as she took another bite.

Inside the forest, with Naruto and his new team, they heard a scream. That scream is loud enough to make the kunoichis shuddered. Their objectif is to steal the heaven scroll from the other team. However, they felt that this is gonna be easy after they heard a scream.

"Man... This is... scary." said Sakura, who shuddered.

"Yeah, you're right. I thought this is gonna be easy, but it's not." said Ino.

"Hmph! You losers have to be strong. With that kind of feeling, you'll easily die just like the person who screamed." said Temari coldly.

"Shut up, you sand bitch!" yelled Sakura.

"Everyone, we need to focus. All we have to do is to steal the heaven scroll and we're in the next test. If you guys misbehave like that, we'll surely fail." explained Tenten.

"S-she's right. Or else, w-we'll all die like the t-team who screamed." said Hinata.

"Well... I guess you're right." said Ino, who sighed.

"He he! Now that's all settle, let's go find the heaven scroll!" shouted Naruto. He was about to continue walking ahead, when a little feeling got him. "Uhh... But first, I should go peeing somewhere." He walked towards the tree and tried to unzip his pants. But then, Sakura hit him on the head. "Oww! What was that for, Sakura-chan?!"

"You idiot! You're not going to do that in front of a lady! Go piss somewhere else than here!" yelled the furious Sakura.

"Ok, ok! Whatever you say!" Naruto then walked to an area afar from the kunoichis.

"What an idiot. He shouldn't have doing that." said the rather pissed Ino.

"Is he... like this all the time?" asked Tenten to Hinata.

"Umm... well, I haven't..." Hinata tried to say something, but she can't, 'cause the thought of Naruto pissing in front of her had clouded her mind.

As the kunoichis waited for Naruto to finish, they heard his moan. The kunoichis, except Hinata, are very angry. A few seconds later, Naruto came back with a good expression. "He he! I'm done!" he said with his usual goofy smile.

"Man, don't you ever go pissing again, idiot." said the still angry Sakura.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he shouted.

"Wait! First, I need to search around the area for any enemies. We might be getting attack by them." suggested Tenten.

"You're right. They could attack at any moment now." said Temari.

"I'll search. you guys stay here, ok?" The team nodded. "Good. If I spotted an enemy, I'll shouted for you." Tenten walked from her teammates. She began searching the area, to find an enemy spying on them. After a few watches, she stopped. "Well, nothing suspicious here. It seems that no one is here. I'll better go rejoin the others." Tenten was about to run back to her teammates, until she heard a mumbling from nowhere. "Huh? What's that?" She heard the mumbling again. She decided to follow the mumbling. As she walked to where the mumbling is, she found something unexpected to her. "Naruto?" What she sees here is Naruto, who is tied with a tape on his mouth. "What is he doing here? Why is he tied here?" Then, it hit her. "Wait... If Naruto is right here, then who's...?" She realized something. She quickly cut the rope and removed the tape from Naruto's mouth.

Naruto gasped. "Haa... Thanks."

"Naruto, we better hurry! The others are in danger!"

"I know! What do you think when I was tied like that?!"

"Come on!" Tenten ran, along with Naruto, to their teammates.

Meanwhile, with the kunoichis and the fake Naruto waiting for Tenten to come back, the fake started to ask Sakura something. "Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, what is it?" responded Sakura.

"Can you give me the scroll? I can keep it safe from anyone."

"Are you sure? You might lose the scroll like that."

"I'm sure of it! You can trust me on this!"

"Well... ok." Sakura pulled out the scroll from her pouch and is about to give it to the fake Naruto, when a kunai flew out of nowhere and tries to hit the fake.

The fake evaded the kunai and looked at the direction where the kunai was threw, along with the kunoichis. They saw Tenten with a serious face. "What the? What are you doing?" asked the fake to Tenten.

"Sakura, don't give the scroll to him!" shouted Tenten to Sakura.

"Huh? But why?" asked the confuse Sakura.

"He's an imposter! He's trying to immitated Naruto so he could steal the scroll from you!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not a fake!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh yeah? Then who's the guy with me?" She step back so the real Naruto is revealed.

The kunoichis gasped. They looked at the fake. "Then, if Naruto is right there, who's right here?" asked Ino to herself.

The fake laughed sinisterly. "Wow! I guess the plan didn't work afterall. I got caught red handed." A poof of smoke appeared around him and it revealed the fake's true form. A rain ninja with white jumpfuit and some kind of an air breather. "But you weaklings aren't going to survive. Because I'm gonna kill you right here in order to steal the scroll!" the rain ninja jumped back from the team, then he started to jumped at Sakura, with a kunai in hand. "Die, pinky!"

Sakura was just standing here, unable to move. With the rain ninja attacking her, she wasn't be able to move. She's afraid.

"Sakura, don't just stand here! Dodge it!" shouted Ino. However, Sakura is still not moving.

But before the rain ninja could touch her, someone kick him to the sides and he flew against the tree. He groaned. "What the?"

The team are surprise about that. They turned to someone who kicked the rain ninja and see a familiar black hair genin to Naruto and Sakura. It is Ichigo. "Ichigo!" shouted Sakura.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Ichigo to Sakura. She nodded. He smiled. "Good! I'm glad that my new friend isn't hurt." He turned back to the rain nin. "However, you are going to be a pain in the neck. How dare you trying to hurt my friend."

The rain ninja got up from the impact and looked at Ichigo. "You... you're the one who hit me, right?"

"And what if I am?"

The rain nin laughed. "How funny. Because you're going to die along with them!" He charged at Ichigo to prepare for another attack. But before he can reach him, someone shouted.

"**Wind Style: Gust of the Tempest Jutsu!**" He was unexpectly flew back to the tree. "Ichigo, you idiot! You're not suppose to help them!" Everyone looked behind them and saw Kaname and Aizen running at them.

"Kaname-chan!" said Ichigo.

"Ugh! Idiot! Now we're involve into this too! You shouldn't have done that!"

"Sorry, but Sakura-chan is in trouble and I had to help her."

"Ugh! It's all about Sakura this, Sakura that! Why won't you just shut up for a bit?!"

"You always yell at me everytime I tried to do something nice, Kaname-chan."

The rain ninja got up again. He looked at Ichigo and his team. "Another one? He he he he! Today is my lucky day. So many weaklings, so little time." He got his kunai ready and prepared for another attack.

Kaname sighed. "Guys, I'll take care of this." She's about to walked towards the ninja, but Ichigo place his arm in front of her.

"No. Let me do it." protested Ichigo.

"Ichigo! There's no time to play the hero! I'll take care of him in ten seconds flat!"

"No, Kaname-chan. This guy hurt my friend. I'm gonna make his life a living hell." Ichigo place his hand on the holder of the katana.

Kaname gasped. "Wait... you're not going to use Yasha for this, are you?"

"Yes. Therefore, it'll be the end of this guy's life." He pulled his katana from the sheath, revealing its bright steel.

Naruto and his team are shocked. they have sense the amount of chakra from the katana. "Whoa..." said Naruto.

"That's... amazing..." said Sakura suite.

While they're starring, Ichigo yelled to the sky. "Yasha! Give me strenght! Give me the power to destroy my enemies!" And in a second, he suddenly appeared in front of the rain ninja.

"Huh?! What the?!" said the shocked rain nin.

"Take this! **Kogahazan (Tiger Blade)!**" In a swift speed, he uppercut the rain nin with his katana and jumped over him, to deliver a quick blow below of him. The rain ninja fell down with a loud thump. Ichigo landed softly on the ground besides the team. "You're done for, you bastard."

The rain ninja tried to stand up, but as he noticed, the blow Ichigo delivered had overpowered him. "No... He's too strong..." He collapsed as he passed out.

Ichigo grinned. "He he! That was easy as hell!"

"That... was... AWESOME!!!" Ichigo heard someone shouting. He turned to see Naruto running to him. He stopped running and started to talk to Ichigo excitedly. "That was cool! How do you do that?!"

"He he! Well, I had a lot of training a year ago. That's how I did it. More training means more power."

As the shinobis talked to each other, the kunoichis of Naruto's team only looked at Ichigo in surprise. "That's so... powerful. Does he have this much chakra?" wondered Sakura to herself.

"Wow... He's so powerful... He may be even stronger than Sasuke-kun..." said Ino. As she said the stronger than Sasuke part, she shook her head. "What am I saying? Sasuke-kun is the best! No one can beat him!"

"How... amazing..." said Hinata.

"That weapon of his... It looks so powerful." said Tenten as she stared at Ichigo's katana.

"Hmph! My brother is even stronger than that. There's no way he could be the strongest ninja." protested Temari, being the only one who doesn't believe it.

The shinobis continued to talk, when Kaname suddenly hit Ichigo on the head, who no one can see her. "You idiot! You're not supposed to use Yasha for this! It's too dangerous for you to use it so early!"

"Ow! Kaname-chan, do you have to do that? I want to kill that guy for hurting Sakura-chan." whinned Ichigo.

"It's always about that Sakura girl! Shouldn't you stop talking about her?!"

She continue to yell at Ichigo, when the kunoichis and Aizen came towards them. "Are you...?" asked Sakura.

Kaname looked at Sakura and starts to glare at her. "So... You're that Haruno Sakura, that Ichigo is talking about?"

"Umm... What happens if I say yes?" Sakura asked, feeling the killer intent in Kaname.

"Well... There's one thing on my mind about what's gonna happen..." Kaname said softly as she smiled. Just then, she's about to run at Sakura and beat her up senselessly, but Aizen hold her off. "Let go of me, you sand bastard! I'm gonna kill that girl!"

"Hold on, Kaname. This isn't the way you treat a friend of a friend of yours. Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" said Aizen. He turned to Naruto's team and greeted himself. "My name is Obojo Aizen. I heard from Ichigo that some of you know him outside of the forest."

"I'm Haruno Sakura." greeted Sakura.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino." greeted Ino.

"H... Hyuuga Hinata." greeted Hinata.

"My name is Tenten." greeted Tenten.

"Temari." greeted Temari.

"It is nice to meet you all." said Aizen.

Ichigo came in the crowd and smiled a little goofy. "He he! What's up! The name is Yukuza Ichigo!"

"Uh... Hi, nice to meet you, Ichigo." Ino said to Ichigo. Inside of her, she thought, _'He looks more like Naruto, only a little cute... and stupid.'_

"Hi, Ichigo-san." said Hinata.

"Hi." said Tenten.

"Hmph." Temari doesn't care about much.

Kaname doesn't say anything. She just looked away from Sakura. Aizen saw this and elbowed her on the sides. "Greet yourself, now."

Kaname sighed. "Suji Kaname."

"Nice to meet you, Kaname." said Sakura, as she put her hand in front of Kaname. But Kaname shook the hand away from her. Sakura looks confuse at this, but she decided to shook it off. Then, there's one thing that Sakura has in her mind. "Hey, Ichigo?"

"Hm? What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"What does Kaname meant that your katana is dangerous to use?"

"Oh! That! Well, you see... There's a secret behind Yasha."

"Secret? What secret?" asked Ino.

"Yeah! What is it?" asked Naruto as he feels excited about this.

"Well... By using Yasha, it drains a lot of chakra from me. I can only use it for dangerous situations. That's the reason why I'm forbidden to use Yasha at any time." explained Ichigo.

"Oh... Well, are you feeling well?" asked Tenten, getting worried.

"I'm fine! I still got a lot of chakra in me! So it's no worries!" Ichigo smiled. Then, Ichigo realized something. "Oh! I forgot! I need to take the scroll from the guy." He ran towards the unconcsious rain ninja and search for the scroll somewhere in the rain nin. He soon touched a form of a cylinder and took out something from the ninja's pouch. It is an earth scroll. "Alright! An earth scroll! Man, a few minutes and we already succeeded it!"

"Good job, Ichigo! That was amazing." Sakura said as she clapped her hands, along with Naruto, who grinned.

"He he! You really are doing good! Just you wait until I get the scroll!" said Naruto, feeling a lot of confidence to himself.

However, Ichigo got an idea. He walked towards Sakura and handed her the earth scroll. Sakura is confuse. "Huh? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm giving you the scroll. I just don't need it, because I think it's a little too early for me to get the scroll." said Ichigo.

"What?" Now Sakura is really confuse. Ichigo is giving her the scroll?

However, Kaname is really angry. Ichigo was trying to give Sakura the scroll. "Ichigo! Don't give that girl the scroll! Or else, I'll..." Before she can say anything else, Aizen layed an arm in front of her.

"Don't be angry about it. Ichigo was trying to be generous. In fact, this Sakura is really friendly to him." he said. Kaname can only growled softly. If Ichigo does another stupid thing, she'll snap and she'll rip his skulls.

Ichigo was waiting for Sakura to take the scroll, but instead of taking it, she pushed it away. "No, Ichigo. You take it. Besides, you're the one who beat that jerk." she protested.

"Huh? But Sakura-chan, if you take the scroll, you'll be heading to the tower already." said Ichigo, being confuse as Sakura in the beginning.

"No. I'm sure you'll pass the test quickly. Besides, I have the earth scroll."

"Oh... So it seems. Sorry..."

"No, it's ok. I know that you're being generous. It's fine."

"Yeah... Well, anyway..." He turned back to his team. "Let's go, you guys! Off to the tower!"

"Yeah, we're wasting time here. Let's just get going." Kaname said as she walked off, followed by Aizen, then Ichigo.

But before they could left the Naruto team, Ino shouted at them. "Stop!" They turned and looked at Ino, who's got a really serious face on her. "You're not going to leave."

"Huh? Why not?" asked Ichigo, with a confusion as well as his team.

"I'm sorry, but..." Ino took her fighting stance. "... I'll have to steal the heaven scroll from you!"

Everyone gasped. Sakura asked Ino, "Ino, what're you doing? Why do you want to steal the scroll from them?"

"Because, Sakura. We have to listen to the rules. If we incounter a team, we have to force to fight them. Even if they're friendly to us, we still have to fight them!"

"I-Ino, that wasn't n-nice." said Hinata.

"Yeah! I mean, Ichigo did save you guys from that ninja here! We don't have to fight them!" said Naruto, trying to get Ino to change her mind.

"Shut up, Naruto! Rules are rules. So we better fight them anyway!"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Time out! You're not serious, are you?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, I'm serious! I'm sorry, Ichigo, but you're going to be beat up here!"

"But... how about we work together? That'll solve the problem!"

Ino has started to get confuse now. Ichigo protested that they should work together? "Huh? What're you saying?"

"I mean, we should help you guys to find the heaven scroll. In fact..." He walked towards Sakura and gave her a good one arm hug. "... I love my friends! And I would love to help them out on their objectif!" He smiled. Sakura blushed when Ichigo hugged her.

"Are you sure this isn't a trick?" Ino is getting suspicious.

"Learn to love!" he growled as he shook his fist.

Kaname is furious. This is the last time Ichigo do something ridiculous. "Ichigo! You're dead, you idiot!" She's about to pummel him like hell, when Aizen once again place his arm in front of her.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. In fact, you guys are Ichigo's friends, right?" said Aizen.

"Aizen! You're not serious, are you?"

"Hey, that's a good idea! Two teams working together! I like that!" said Naruto.

"I'm ok with that too!" said Tenten.

"S-so am I." said Hinata.

"Hmph. Well, working together is not a bad idea. So count me in." said Temari.

"Me too!" said Sakura.

Looks like Kaname was outvoted. So she sighed. "Alright, alright. Let's work together, once."

"Well... I guess working together is not a bad idea, so let's go!" said Ino, switching her serious face into a happy face.

"Alright! Everyone, let's go!" ordered Ichigo. Everyone nodded and they continued walking to the path to find the scroll.

As they walked, Naruto asked Ichigo about something. "Hey, Ichigo?"

"Hm? What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"Can you teach me how to use that technique that you just did back there? It looks awesome and I really want to try it!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but this technique takes a few months to learn it. But I should teach you right after the test."

"Alright! I'll wait until that test is over!"

Ichigo laughed. "Man, you really are the hyperactive ninja that everyone was talking about! You're really awesome, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto grinned. "He he! Thanks!"

Meanwhile, Shikamaru and his new team are headed to the tower already. Because Kiba's plan on setting the traps for the opposing team to come works and luckily, they have the heaven scroll. With both scroll in hand, they quickly goes to the center of the forest. Shikamaru yawned. "How troublesome. Setting the traps and have the heaven scroll already really is a bore for me. I should have taking some fights against someone."

"Come on, you lazy guy! I thought you didn't like fighting against powerful people!" shouted Kiba.

"I do. It's just that it's too troublesome to get the scroll already. And..." Shikamaru yawned again. "... I'm so sleepy that I may even fall down to the ground."

"Just don't get too sleepy, or else, we'll have to drag you out of this."

"Hey, dog. Where's that dog of yours? He hasn't been with you since we got the scroll." asked Kazuka to Kiba, wondering where Akamaru had left off.

"He's trying to lead us to the tower. So don't get to fragile, water girl!" yelled Kiba.

"Shut up, dog-breath!"

Just then, Kiba smelled Akamaru's smell and it seems that Akamaru stopped moving. "What the? Akmaru, are you ok?!" He quickly ran to Akamaru, along with the team. As they found Akamaru, they can see that the dog is shivering. Shivering of fear. "You alright there, partner?" Akamaru can only whined, as he looked at the holes of the bushes. The team looked at where Akamaru looked and see three ninjas from their left and five ninjas from their right. "Oh, is that what you're afraid of? A fight? Come on, Akamaru! There's nothing to be afraid of!"

"Wait... there's something unusual to the two ninjas from the left." said Kazuka.

"Hm? Well, let's find out." The team looked closely through the wholes and see from their left, Sasuke and the two sound nins and from their right, six sand nins. "Hey, it's Sasuke. And it looks like he's fighting a group of sand nins."

"Hm? What does Sasuke doing, fighting so many ninjas? From the looks of this, the sand nins are a lot powerful then him." said Shikamaru.

"Wait... I sense a powerful chakra from those two sound nins." said Shiro.

"Huh? Really?" asked Kiba. The team continued to watch the soon-beginning fight against them.

"Ha! What is this? We're fighting a group of weak ninjas! How pathetic!" laughed one of the sand nins, along with the rest.

Sasuke can only growled of anger. "Don't you mess with the last survivor of the Uchiha clan, you shits!" He's about to attack, when the shinobi sound nin layed his arm in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"Sasuke, let us handle this. Those guys are of no problem to us at all." said the shinobi.

"Are you sure? It looks like those guys are a lot tougher than you."

"I am sure..." The shinobi mysteriously grinned. "... In fact, it'll be the end of those who gets in our way." He steps in the center to face one of the sand nins, who walked towards him.

"Ha ha ha! Surrender, kid! You're no match for us!" said the sand nin.

"Are you sure?"

The sand nin gritted his teeth. "Of course I'm sure. Want a bet!?" He launched his fist towards the sound nin. Suddenly, the sound nin grabbed his fist. "Huh?! What the hell?!"

The sound nin grinned devilly. "Like I said... It'll be the end of those who gets in our way." He tightened his hand, breaking the sand nin's fist. The sand nin screamed in pain. The sound nin pulled his arm and did a massive elbow on it, breaking the arm too. The sand nin screamed twice as hard. The sound nin begins to deliver the final blow. He layed his hand on the chest of the sand nin and said, "Burn in hell." Suddenly, the sand nin was set on fire, as he screamed of deadly pain. He fell down on the ground, good as dead. The sound nin's grin widened. "Alright... who's next?"

The sand nins looked at him in fear. Then, the two of them shook it off and charged at him. "Die, you little brat!" they yelled.

"Hm... Maybe I shouldn't have said it." As the sand nins are getting closer, the sound nin grabbed one of the sand nins' head and suddenly, his head blew up, drawing up blood. His body collapsed lifelessly. The sound nin looked at the next sand nin. He quickly appeared in front of him and layed both of his hand on the sand nin's chest. "Is this where your heart is?... Well, that's too bad, because your eart is gonna beat faster that you'll die of heart attack!" He made severals of hand seals and slammed his hands on tha sand nin's chest. The sand nin felt a pain inside of his heart, as he screamed loudly of pain. He fell down lifelessly. The sound nin began to laugh. Laughing sinisterly. "Ha ha ha ha... Ha ha ha ha ha! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!!! This feels great! This is how you felt this much fun like this! Ha ha ha ha!!! I enjoy killing people! Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!"

The remaining sand nins looked at him very afraidly. They turned around and ran from him as far as possible. However, the sound kunoichi stands in their way. "Where do you think you're going?" she said. The sand nins looked at her afraidly. She raised her hands at the sand nins each. Suddenly, they felt something in their heads. Then, they cluched their heads as they cried in pain.

"Aahhhh!!! My head!!! What is going on?!?!" screamed one of the sand nins.

"Stop it!!! You're bursting my head!!!" cried the other one.

The kunoichi smiled evilly. She turned her hands into a fist, at the same time, blood is gushing out of their ears. They fell down lifelessly. "Hm hm hm hm! So this is how it's feels like! Ha ha ha ha!"

Shikamaru and the team looked at the sound nins with fear. This is the reason why Akamaru was so scared. Akamaru whined. "Don't worry, Akamaru. If we just stay quiet, they'll never suspecte us." said Kiba.

"I hope you're right." hopped Shikamaru.

Back in the finished battle, Sasuke can only looked at the sound nins with fear. "Who... or what are you?" he asked to them.

"It's better if you don't know." answered the shinobi.

The kunoichi searched for the scroll from the two sand nins she killed. She felt something from one of them's pouch. She pulled out an earth scroll. "Mission accomplish. The earth scroll is obtained." she said.

"Good. We have succeeded the test."

"Come on. Let's go find the tower. We still have one more thing left to do." ordered Sasuke.

However, the kunoichi threw the scroll at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly caught it. "You take the scrolls. You go. We have one more thing we have to do." she said.

"What?"

"That's right. We have one more thing to do, other than succeeding the test. And don't worry, we are going to be fine." said the shinobi.

It took Sasuke a few seconds to respond. Then, he responded, "Alright. I'll go. Once you're done with it, get to the tower, alright?"

"Of course."

"Ok, then." Sasuke then left.

After he left, the shinobi shouted to the sky. "Orochimaru-sama! I know you're there! We have succeeded on the test!"

Shikamaru's team are confuse. Who does the shinobi shouted to? Then suddenly, someone appeared before them. A grass ninja with long black hair, black eyes, sand colored robe, a giant purple rope that is tied around his hips and black pants. His forehead protector is ted to his forehead. He was named as Orochimaru. "Ku ku ku ku... So, are you heading to your primary target?" he asked with his feminime voice.

"Yes. Sasuke is all yours, Orochimaru-sama. You are planning on implant the curse mark on him, correct?" the shinobi asked Orochimaru.

"Yes. Once the curse mark is on him, he'll soon be mine. Kenkoi Shikon, Shiburu Saruka, you have done well on stealing the scroll. I should have let you join the Sound Four."

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama." the shinobi, named Kenkoi Shikon, thanked Orochimaru.

"The pleasure is ours, Orochimaru-sama." said the kunoichi, named Shiburu Saruka.

Orochimaru smiled devilly, as he disappeared, leaving Shikon and Saruka behind. "Now... on to our mission, Saruka." said Shikon.

"Yes."

Back in the bushes, the team can only watch the two sound nins with fear. With this kind of power, they can destroy the whole, entire world. Shikamaru quietly walked backwards so he could not make a single sound. But unfortunately, he stepped on a stick, making a crack noise. Shikon noticed it and looked at the direction where he heard the sound. The team gasped quietly. "Oh no..." said Shikamaru.

Shikon analyse the bushes. It seems to him that the bushes looks odd to him. As he was about to search in the bushes, Saruka shouted to him. "Hey, Shikon! Something wrong?"

Shikon shook the thoughts and said to Saruka, "No, it's nothing. Come on, let's go." They left.

The team sighed of relief. It was this close to be caught by Shikon. "That was close! I'm glad that he forget the sound." said Kiba.

"Yeah... If I haven't step on the stick, they could have caught us." said Shikamaru.

"Those sound nins aren't normal. They have so much chakra in them. They aren't normal ninjas like us." said Kazuka.

"... Fear..." said Shiro.

Those sound nins are the most dangerous ninjas to them. What happens when they found Naruto, Ichigo and the others? What will happen to them? The test still continues.

**End of chapter**

... Ok, I think I rushed things a little too fast in the beginning. I think it's a little too early for Ichigo to save them and for the others to be helpless. Well, I guess pretty soon, they won't be much weaker than before.

If you guys think tht the sound nins, Shikon and Saruka, are too overpowered, then don't worry. I'm planning on making Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari to be stronger than them, along with Ichigo and the rest. So be patient.

As you realized, the jutsu Kaname made wasn't transalated in japanese, because I don't know any japanese words. Ok, get this. The jutsu from the anime will be in japanese, while the jutsu I made will be in english.

Well, Ja ne! And review Kudasai!


	3. Chapter 2

Great! The story is getting more exciting to everyone! Well, most of them, anyway. I have a few answers to some of you.

To DemonWolf666: He he... sorry about that. I didn't notice that the last chapter was starting to be an OcHarem. But don't worry, in this chapter, you'll find out something that will please you... well, whenever if you're pleased or not.

To the DragonBard: It doesn't look like you like my story very well. But hear this, yes, I know that Lee is the deadlast, but can we have two deadlast instead of one? If you don't like my story, then read other stories than this.

Be patients, my friends. The romance will soon be here. So, enjoy!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon Thought'**_

**Jutsu name**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the OCs.

**Chapter 2:**

**Facing powerful opponents**

The two teams, Naruto's team and Ichigo's team, are heading somewhere in the forest, to find some teams that they could steal the scroll from. However, they haven't found a single person. It's been a few hours and they still can't find a single team. Ichigo and Naruto sighed. "What the hell..." they said at the same time.

The rest of the team looked at them. "What's wrong, you two?" asked Sakura.

"Man! It's been a few hours and we still haven't found one person! I'm sick of this! Might as well drop in, anyway." said Ichigo.

"Yeah... Me too." said Naruto, agreeing with Ichigo, but he doesn't agreed with the drop in part. "But who cares?! We have to do it anyway! Because I'm not gonna give up! I have to try!"

"You really... are energic, huh, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned. "Heh! That's right! Even it takes a long time to find them, I'll never give up!"

Ichigo sighed. "Well, might as well get in the action. Because I'm not gonna let my friends fail! And that's my nindo!" He smiled.

"Yeah! And I'm gonna succeed the exam! Then, I'll become Hokage! Then, I'll make everyone eat ramen!" As he said that, Sakura and Ino ran into him and hit him on the head. "Oww! What was that for?!" he whined.

"You idiot! That's not gonna happen in life!" yelled the angry Sakura.

"Not even in your dreams, idiot!" yelled the angry Ino.

"Why?... Why do you always have to hit me?" Naruto whined.

Watching the scene, Ichigo felt sadly for Naruto. _'Poor guy... Those two really hated him, huh? Man, I wish they could love him just once.' _he thought. He looked at Tenten and Temari, who doesn't look like they're enjoying it. _'Those two hated him too? Man, how many of them hated him?'_ He then looked over Hinata, who looks like she's sad for Naruto. _'That girl... Is she the only one who didn't hate him? Does she... like him?' _Then, he had an idea. A perfect, yet perverted, idea. He grinned.

Aizen noticed Ichigo's grin. He then asked to himself, _'What is Ichigo thinking about? That grin doesn't look like it is... good.'_ Aizen then decided to ask Ichigo what is it. "Is there... something you have in mind? What are you thinking about?"

"Aizen... It looks like I have to play as a matchmaker. For Naruto's team to be... You guess it."

Aizen then knows what Ichigo was thinking. "Wait... You don't mean...?" Ichigo's grin widened. Aizen can only looked at him with emptiness. "I... didn't say anything." He said to himself.

_'He he he he he... Pretty soon... The kunoichis will fall to Naruto's charm... They will all fall in love with him... He he he he he!'_ Ichigo thought. But just when he's about to think of a plan, he felt a sting in his head, feeling a powerful energy. Kaname felt it too. They both stop walking.

The team noticed it and looked at Ichigo and Kaname. "I-Ichigo-san? Kaname-san? W-what's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Kaname-chan... do you felt it too?" asked Ichigo to Kaname.

"Yes... A powerful chakra coming from afar." said Kaname.

"This doesn't look good. We need to alert the others immediately."

"Yes."

Ichigo looked at the team. "Guys, we need to come up with a password, right now."

"Huh? But why?" asked Ino, getting confuse.

"The enemy might use a jutsu that'll seperate us. and that he'll use **Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu)** to immitate one of us to fool ourselves. So we have to come up with the password so we can know who's real." explained Ichigo.

"Oh! Now I get it! But... why now? Shouldn't we come up with it later?" asked Tenten.

"No. I get the feeling that someone might attack us now."

"That's right. Ichigo and I can sense chakra from far away. And those chakra... are a lot." said Kaname.

"So, we need to come up with a password?" asked Temari.

"Yes. We have to hurry. The enemy might attack us at any time." said Ichigo.

"Ok. Let's hurry." said Sakura. "So, who's gonna make the password?"

"I'm thinking..." Ichigo grinned. "... Naruto. He's gonna make the password."

"WHAT?!?!?!" shouted the kunoichis.

"Wait, me? Are you sure about this?" asked Naruto.

"Of course! In fact, you make a great passworder. Your move, my man. What's the password?" asked Ichigo as his grin widened.

"Well... I'll try. Ok... here it goes." Naruto tries to think about something, a password that no one has ever heard of. Then, he found it. "I got it!"

"So, what's the password?" asked Kaname.

"The password is... Ramen!" That's a bad password. Sakura and Ino once again hit him on the head. "Oww! What did I do?!" he whined.

"You idiot! The password isn't going to be the ones you like the most!" yelled Sakura.

"Yeah! Think of another password!" yelled Ino.

_'...Maybe I shouldn't have let Naruto making the password. It makes the kunoichis hate him a lot.' _Ichigo thought as he sweatdropped.

"Uhh... I'll try." Naruto thinks of another password. He found it. "I know! Chicken flavored ramen!"

"Uhh... Naruto, I don't think that's going to be good. Because... everyone will know the password, if you chose the ones you like the most. Try... choosing a longer password. a phrase, to be exact." explained Ichigo.

"Oh... Ok! I think I found one!" Naruto began to said the phrase for the password. "The ramen is not going to be good, without some ingredients in it. There are different kinds of ramen. And most of all, all the ramens are delicious. Even the noodles are delicious. If you put the right ingredient in it, the ramen will taste great."

Hearing this, the team have nothing to say. The password sounds... ridiculous, but it's worth a try. "I... think it's alright. I got it all." said Ichigo.

"Me too." said Sakura.

"Well... ok. I guess it's alright." said Ino.

"I agreed." said Hinata.

"Well, it's worth a try." said Tenten.

"Sounds ridiculous, but ok." said Temari.

"Ok, I got it." said Kaname.

"Alright." said Aizen.

"In that case, let's go!" said Naruto.

"Alright! Let's move, everyone!" ordered Ichigo to the team. Everyone nodded and they continued walking down the path.

Meanwhile, far away from the team, Shikon and Saruka are walking in the opposite side of where Naruto and the others are. That's when they both felt a surprise power. "Saruka... Do you felt that?" asked Shikon to Saruka.

"Yes." she answered.

"That power... Hm hm hm hm hm... Ha ha ha ha ha! I'm getting excited on this! Another fight, against someone that I can kill!" he laughed.

"I'm excited too. Come on, Shikon. Let's go find those guys."

"Hm hm hm hm... But first, let's use a jutsu to blow them away." Shikon used severals of hand seals before shouting, "**Wind Style: Tempest of the Terrible Skies Jutsu!**" He began blowing a huge wind at the front.

Back to the Naruto team, Ichigo felt a slight wind on him. "Hey guys? Do you feel something?" he asked the team.

The team looked at him with confusion, until they too felt the wind on them. "That's weird. I thought the forest has no wind in here." said Ino.

Then, they felt that the wind got heavier, and heavier. Kaname realized something. "That's because... it's a jutsu!!!" Kaname knows now that someone has used a jutsu to attack them. As the wind got a lot heavier, a heavy gust came in their way.

"Everyone! Incoming!" shouted Ichigo. But the gust got them. They have been flew away.

After the gust stops, Shikon and Saruka steps in the path where the gust blew. "Hmph! What a pity. There's no one here." said Shikon, disappointed about all that.

"Don't worry, Shikon. I am sure that someone has already been here. If we search for them, we'll kill them like a bug." said Saruka to Shikon.

Shikon grinned evilly. "Ha ha ha ha ha! I guess you're right. Now... let's find them, shall we?" Saruka nodded. They continued their way to find the people they are searching for.

Just around the bushes, it is revealed that Kaname, Sakura and the rest of the kunoichis are hiding in the nearby bushes, to soon find someone who attacked them. "So... those are the guys who attacked us... and that chakra... That's the same chakra from before." said Kaname.

"Kaname, what should we do? It looks like those guys are strong." asked Sakura, getting a little afraid.

"Don't worry. I'll keep our guards up. We have to keep it if Ichigo, Naruto and Aizen found us. We were seperate from the boys."

"I just hope they can find us here. I felt helpless without them." said Ino.

"Keep it together, Ino. Those guys can't find us like this."

"Oh, can we?" The kunoichis heard someone from behind. They turned around and saw Shikon and Saruka, who smiled devilly. "I'm sorry, but your little hide-and-seek plan won't work. Now, that we have found half of them... Saruka, find the rest of those worms!" ordered Shikon.

"Of course." Saruka then left, leaving Shikon to the kunoichis.

Shikon laughed sinisterly. "Well, let's play a little game, shall we?"

Kaname got in front of the kunoichis. "Girls! Get back! I'll take care of that guy!"

"Aww... Afraid with a little, cute boy like myself? Ohh, that hurts me..." Shikon sarcasmily said. "... But not for long." Suddenly, he punched Kaname on the face, sending her flying a few miles away.

"Kaname!" shouted the kunoichis.

"Don't worry, I'll won't hurt your protector... but I'll hurt her very much!" He charged at Kaname, who's trying to get herself back up. However, Shikon caught her on the neck, choking her. "He he he he he... I'll break your little neck like a snake getting choke by a human!"

"Ugh!... No... You won't kill me!" Kaname formed severals of hand seals and place her hands on his chest. "Take this! **Ninja Art: Pyre Seal!**" A seal appeared on his chest.

"Hm? What is thi-" He's about to finish what he said, but the seal blew up, sending him flying. "Ugh!" he groaned.

Kaname landed softly on the ground. "Ha... Ha... Got you!"

However, Shikon quickly got back on his balance and landed on the ground. "Sorry, but your little trick won't work on me, you little bitch!"

Kaname grinned. "I'm not done with you yet!" She formed multiple of hand seals and ended it with a tiger hand seal.

Seeing this, Sakura realized that the tiger seal is for Katon jutsu. She shouted to the kunoichis, "Everyone, be careful! She's using a Katon jutsu!" All the kunoichis quickly covered themselves, as Kaname is ready to use the jutsu.

"Here I go! **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu)!**" She blew a large fireball at Shikon. When the fireball is about to reach Shikon, she smiled. _'Great! I finally caught him!'_

However, Shikon smiled. He shouted, "**Guardian Deflect!**" A green sphere appeared all around him and the fireball hit it, instead of Shikon.

Kaname gasped. "What? That's impossible!"

Shikon cackled. "It doesn't only protect me from anything, it can also deflect!" The fireball suddenly turned the tables and flew right at Kaname.

"What the hell?!" The fireball hit her.

While the fireball began to burn her, Shikon laughed manically. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Yes! Burn in hell! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!!!" He continued to laughed, until the fireball ran out and it revealed Kaname, who is still alive. "Hm? You are still alive?" Then, he smiled evilly. "Hm hm hm hm hm... Well, that's too bad. Because you're going to die right now!" He walked towards Kaname, delivering the next blow.

"No... I won't die... Not like this..."

"Say "Goodbye", Konoha nin!" Shikon was about to land his fist to her, when someone threw a kunai at him. He easily evaded it and looked at the direction where it flew. He sees Sakura and the rest looking afraidly at him. He laughed. "Weaklings. No matter how hard you tried to defeat anyone, you are still the most weakest ninja of all."

"You're... You're not gonna kill her, you bastard!" yelled Sakura, feeling little confidence.

"And who's gonna stop me? You're just a bunch of weak kunoichis!"

That's when Temari decided to fight. "Weak kunoichis? I'll show you who's weak, you sound bastard." She stood up and pulled out her enormous fan from her back. "I'll show you that no one, and I mean, NO ONE mess with a ninja from the sand!" She opened up her fan, revealing three purple circle. "Everyone, leave this to me. I'll take him down in a minute."

"B-be careful, Temari-san!" said Hinata, couraging Temari.

"You, kid, are going down!" yelled Temari at Shikon.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! How can you defeat me with this fan of yours? You are such a weakling!" laughed Shikon.

Temari smirked. "Hm hm... You haven't experience the true power of my fan." Shikon seems confused at this. "Take this!** Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Wind Scythe Jutsu)!**" She flapped her fan, making an enormous wind on Shikon.

"Hm?!" Shikon was flying in the air. Then, severals of slashes appeared around Shikon, injured him. "Groaah!!!"

"Ha ha... "Weak" you say? Well, sorry, but I'm not much of a weakling!" Temari smirked as the wind cut the body around Shikon. As the wind cease, Shikon fell down on the ground. "Goodbye, bastard." However, for her, he poofed into a wooden log. "Huh?! **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Justu)**?!"

"No... I'm afraid that I'm the one who's going to say, goodbye to you." She heard someone. She tried to turned around, but someone landed a blow on her neck. She fell down unconsciouly. The kunoichis gasped, as they looked up from them to see Shikon, with a terrible smile. "Well, that's two down. And..." He looked down to the remaining kunoichis. "... four more to go." The kunoichis only looked at him with fear. Shikon's smile widened, as he's about to land a powerful blow at the kunoichis, when...

"**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu)!**" He heard someone shouting. He looked above him and saw a flame of dragon coming towards him. He quickly evaded it, by jumping away from the kunoichis. "Sorry that I'm late, Sakura-chan. I got stuck on the vines of the tree and all, and I'm glad that I found you." Everyone looked up from them and see Ichigo, standing on the branch of the tree, with a nervous smile.

"Ichigo!" shouted Sakura happily. She was happy that Ichigo came here to save her.

"Ha ha ha... Sorry about that!" Ichigo still has his nervous smile. Then, he looked at Shikon, with a serious face. "You..."

Shikon smiled evilly. "Another weakling... How many of them are there?" he asked to himself.

"That same chakra I sensed... So it was you who use a jutsu to seperate us from my friends, is that it?"

Shikon cackled. "Of course."

Ichigo then looked at the injured and now, unconscious Kaname laying on the ground. He gritted his teeth. "You... You hurt Kaname-chan, do you?"

"And what if I am?"

"You're gonna pay... dearly." He jumped from the branch and charged at Shikon, using a technique. "Take this! **Hou'ou Tenku (Rising Phoenix)!**" He launched a kick at Shikon, with his foot in phoenix flame. "Burn!" he yelled.

However, Shikon disappeared from Ichigo's sight. He hit the ground. He desperately searches for Shikon anywhere in the area, but with no luck. "Fool." He heard Shikon said. Before he could take the chance to turn around, a kick hit his face. He was sent flying.

"Groaah!!!" Ichigo groaned. Soon, he regained his balance and landed on the ground. He was both surprised and angry. "How the hell?"

"Such a weak ninja." Shikon reappeared a few feets away from Ichigo. "I was surprised and bored that you have use a technique from a swordmaster."

Ichigo gasped. "How did you...?"

Sakura and the rest are very confused about what Shikon said. Use a technique from a swordmaster? What does he mean? "Swordmaster? Who is that swordmaster?" Sakura asked the remaining kunoichis. They all shrugged as a sign of "I don't know".

"How did I know that this is from a swordmaster, you're about to say? Well, I'll give you a hint." Shikon said, as he lift his hand and turned it into a fist. Then, his fist is filled with mysterious energy.

Ichigo gasped, as he knows that technique very well. "T... That's...!"

"**Majinken (Demon Fist)!**" Shikon launched a powerful shockwave at Ichigo, with his fist.

"Kuh!" Ichigo quickly evaded the shockwave and landed back on the branch of the tree. "No way! But that means..."

"Yes. I was also taught by the same swordmaster as you. But unlike you, I am far more powerful than you, with the teachings of the swordmaster."

"That's impossible! The swordmaster would never teach someone like you! Why did he taught you?! Does he know that you're evil?!"

Shikon cackled. "Fool. You have never thought about the swordmaster's true self. You thought the he's from the light... But in reality, he was not just that."

"Huh?" Ichigo becomes confused about what Shikon said. "What're talking about?"

"He is from the light AND darkness. He is the twilight swordmaster. A master who is from the light and darkness. I cannot believe that you didn't know that, fool. He is not a hero, nor a villain."

"This... this can't be... I can't believe this... He taught you because you're from the darkness?"

"Yes..." Shikon again cackled. "That's enough chitchat. Now... where were we?... Oh, yes!" In a quick spped, he appeared in front of Ichigo, punch his stomach. Ichigo groaned of pain. Then, Shikon kick him on the sides, sending him flying to a tree.

Ichigo regained his balance and landed his feet on a tree. Then, he thrust himself foward, flying towards Shikon. He tried to hit him, but Shikon disappeared from him. He landed on the branch. "Dammit! I can't hit him! He just couldn't stay still!" He looked around him to find Shikon. But he's nowhere to be found.

"Over here!" He heard Shikon said. He looked above him, where he heard him, and found him, using a technique. "Die! **Yousoushuugeki (Eagle Dive)!**" With his feet, he made a spinning kick with it. Ichigo quickly evaded it and landed on the ground. Shikon also landed on the ground, when he broke the branch with his technique. "I'm surprised that you have evaded my attack. But this time, you won't be so lucky." He started to form severals of hand seals.

"Huh? A jutsu?" Ichigo asked.

As Shikon finished, he shouted, "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)!**" Suddenly, a water dragon was founded behind Shikon. "Die!"

As the dragon is getting closer to them, Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Shit!" He quickly formed severals of hand seals and shouted, "**Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall)!**" A giant wall of mud appeared in front of Ichigo. The water dragon hit the wall, as it collapsed. The water rained down around the area. Ichigo panted. "Damn... This guy is really hard to beat. With the teachings of the swordmaster and the jutsu he has, it'll be a lot tougher to beat him. I need to form a strategy." As he said that, he heard Shikon shouted.

"**Aqua Edge!**" Suddenly, a water like saw flew straight at Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo quickly evaded the saw, but it nick his leg. Ichigo fell down, as he groaned in pain. "Dammit!... He can use magic too? But how? The swordmaster never taught me magic."

He heard Shikon laughed. "You are quick. You have barely evaded and block all my attacks. However, you haven't seen what I am made of!" Ichigo can hear that Shikon was forming severals of hand seals.

"Dammit!... This can't be good. I need to think of something, fast!" He tries to think of something to finally hit Shikon. He had found it. "I got it! But... Can I do it?" He stood up, with a slight pain on his injured leg. "I'll have to use **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Jutsu)**. This might be the most dangerous thing I have to do. If I succeed, I'll deliver a strong blow on him. If I fail, I'll be killed. It looks like I have no choice. And I hope that I have some chakra left." He looked closely at Shikon, if he had finish the hand seals.

Then, Shikon finished his last hand seal, smiling like a maniac. "Ha ha ha ha ha! This jutsu will destroy you into a million pieces! This is the end of your life, brat!" Te entire body of Shikon is now filled with dark energy, somewhat dark chakra. "**Fire Style: Inferno Fireball of Hell Jutsu!**" He blew a very large fireball at Ichigo. "Now you die!"

As the fireball got closer to Ichigo, he quickly formed a ram seal. "Don't fail me! **Shunshin no Jutsu!**" The fireball hit the ground where Ichigo is.

A few miles away from the fight, the remaining kunoichis can only watch the battle from afar. When they see Shikon blowing a large fireball and it hit Ichigo, Sakura gasped. "No... Ichigo..." she said. She now has tears in her eyes. "ICHIGO!!!" she cried as she tries to run to the battle, but Tenten hold her off.

"Sakura, don't! You have to stay here! This is too dangerous for you!" Tenten said.

"But Ichigo! He's...!"

"He'll be fine! He'll never die like this. I'm sure of it! You have to believe."

Sakura calmed down, as she now believes that Ichigo won't die like this. "I... I hope you're right."

Back in the battle, Shikon watched as the spot where Ichigo is burned like in hell, as he laughed. "Bwa ha ha ha ha!!! This is the end! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!" He continued to laughed as long as he wants, when the fire was gone and it revealed the burnt ground. Shikon noticed something. Something... not quite what he has expected. "Hm? That is weird... What is going on?" He iddentifies the burnt ground, to find some burnt body parts. However, he have not found anything. "This is strange... No body parts..." That's when he realized something. "Wait... The fireball didn't hit him! If he wasn't here, then...!"

"I'm right here!" He heard Ichigo shouting. He could not have time to turned around, when Ichigo, with no burnt marks, hit his face with his fist. He fell down on the ground. Ichigo grinned. "Ha ha! It works! My plan worked! I got ya!" He laughed as he had succeeded to hit Shikon on his face. He then saw Shikon standing up. He gasped. "What... the hell...?"

What Ichigo saw was rather shocking. Shikon's face has a crack mark. Shikon touched his face and feels the crack on it. He looked at Ichigo angrily. "You shouldn't have done that." Suddenly, he grabbed Ichigo on the neck with his quick speed. "You shouldn't have hit my face, brat." He threw Ichigo to the area where the kunoichis hide themselves.

Back in the area where the kunoichis are, they then saw Ichigo crashing on the ground. "Ichigo!" said Sakura happily. She is happy that Ichigo is ok. When she's about to ran towards him, she felt that someone is holding her shoulder. She looked behind her and see Ino holding her shoulder, while looking at the direction where Ichigo flew, along with the other kunoichis. They have a pretty fearful face. Sakura was confused at this, but when she followed the direction, she gasped. She saw Shikon with a crack on his face. "What..." She said softly.

Ichigo stood up and looked at Shikon. "What... what are you?" he asked.

"As you can see, the face you have hit was an armor, a shell." said Shikon.

"What...?"

Shikon touched his face, as he continued to explain Ichigo. "This skin... is a shell of my body. It is not my true skin. Only a shell."

"Wait... If that wasn't your real skin, then... You're a demon?"

Shikon chuckled. ""Demon"... That is what the people of my village called me... However, I am not a human, nor a demon. I'm neither. As you can see, I was born... with no family." He walked towards Ichigo, as he continued to explain. "I was an orphan of hell... I was feared around the village... No one would want to take care of me... No one wants to save me from eternal destruction... Because... I am... a nothing."

"A nothing...? What do you mean?"

"No..." Shikon is now in front of Ichigo. He grabbed him on the throat and lift him up.

"Ichigo!" cried Sakura as she tried to help him, but the kunoichis hold her off.

"... I am more than just a nothing... I am a nightmare... I am the terrifying creature that no one has ever saw... Not even me..." Shikon threw Ichigo to the ground. He then turned to the terrified kunoichis. "I am a killer... I am a creature of the night... Now... Let's see what happens..." He put his hand in front of the kunoichis, as he prepare a devestating blow on them. "... When I'll burn your precious kunoichis into dust!"

The kunoichis gasped. Ino then alerted everyone. "Girls, we have to get out of here!" They nodded. They tried to stood up, but then, they cannot feel themselves moving. "W...what the...?"

"W...what's going on?" asked the terrified Hinata.

"I... I don't know... Whatever it is... our bodies won't move!" said Tenten.

"... No way... it feels like... someone must have force us to stay here..." said Sakura.

Shikon grinned like a mad man. "Ha ha ha ha ha!!! You cannot escape! I use my powers to control your bodies, as they do not move. Now die!"

"NO!!! Don't kill them!" shouted Ichigo.

"It is too late!" Shikon was about to deliver a powerful blast on the stranded kunoichis, when suddenly, a kunai flew out of nowhere and hit Shikon on the back, sending him off guard. "Guuh!" he groaned as he lost his control on the kunoichis. As he can no longer control them, the kunoichis ran away from him. Shikon touched the kunai that hit his back. He pulled it out as he groaned of pain. "Kuh...! Who... threw this?"

"I did, you sound bastard!" Everyone heared someone shouting.

The voice sounded familiar to Ichigo and the kunoichis. "That voice..." said Ichigo.

"Could it be...?" said Ino.

"No... It couldn't." said Tenten.

"It's... It's...!" said Hinata.

Everyone looked above them and saw Naruto, standing on the branch, with his usual goofy smile and a few bruises. "Heh heh! Sorry that I'm late for the party, guys!" said Naruto.

"Naruto, you're here!" shouted Sakura happily.

"Yep! And I just came here just in time too!"

Shikon groaned. "Another... brat? How many of them are there?!"

Naruto looked at Shikon, with a couraging face. "So... You're the guy who tried to hurt my friends, huh?"

Shikon cackled. "... You should have run while you still have the chance, brat... Why are you appeared proudly when I'm about to burn your heart?!"

"Because, you jackass..." He layed up his hand and turned into a fist, as he place it towards Shikon. "... even if I fight a bastard stronger than me, I'll never give in! Not even one bit! Dattebayo!"

_'Naruto... I knew you'd come... Beat that guy's ass, Naruto!'_ thought Sakura proudly.

_'He... What an idiot... but I'm glad that he's here, though.'_ thought Ino.

_'Naruto-kun...'_ thought Hinata.

_'That Naruto... He's amazing.'_ thought Tenten.

Ichigo chuckled. _'Looks like... I'm not alone after all.'_ he thought.

After a couple of few glances, Naruto shouted. "You're MINE!!!" He jumped off of the branch and charged at Shikon. Can Naruto defeat a powerful enemy such as Shikon? The battle is unavoidable.

**End of chapter**

Done! Phew! I hope you guys like this chapter! And I just hope this story doesn't end up like my other story "Dimensional Hero", which is a failed story I made.

I have nothing to say in the end, but like I said, the romance will soon be coming. So wait just a little longer.

Ja ne! And review Kudasai!


End file.
